


Taking a Chance

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Idolish Seven/Idolish7] Sougo is frustrated by the lack of moment with his crush, and he isn't going to just sit and wait this time. Pairing : Onesided!souyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sougo→Yamato, as in onesided!SouYama. I have been wanting to write a yamasou, and then I read the newest interview about Sougo is originally designed as yandere-ish chara and Yamato was actually deeply concerned about Sougo especially. Also, Sougo is apparently quite a spoiled one when drunk. So here it's a little jealous!Sougo wanting to be spoiled.
> 
> Warning! Unbeta-ed and OOC-ness.
> 
> This is written in mind that in the manga, they are aware to give bl fanservice.

"Sou, sometimes it's okay to let yourself be spoiled. Afterall, you have the big brother here. Don't try to take everything by yourself," said Yamato-san as he kept gently patting my head and let me leaned on his broad shoulder.

Yamato-san is very kind. I wonder if it's because he is the eldest, he is very mature and calm. Even though usually he would fool around just as much as the younger members, but when it comes to the time, he knows what should be properly done; a skillful figure which I am admiring. Of course sometimes, even I would get irritated by his nonchalant attitude, yet he would immediately put everyone at awe the moment after. Their very much leader figure, even Sougo thinks no one fits better for the role.

Yamato-san's kindness has, times and times, healed him, as well as hurting him.

"Yamato-san… I wonder if you can go with me to the studio, there's something…" Out of his own selfishness, there were times that Sougo would take the opportunity to be able to spend a time alone with the glasses man. Afterall, with everyone living together in the dorm and him with his MEZZO" works; Sougo and Yamato have hardly ever talked properly together. Even a small task such as confirming with the director regarding their performance was enough reason for the usually quiet Sougo to approach the other.

The green-haired man momentarily took a glance away before giving a mirth smile. "Sorry, Sou. Ask Tama to go with you, ne?" He left a pat on the younger man's head before walking away.

It was something he was aware of recently. Whenever they were in working place, be it in studio, during rehearsal, performance, or show, Yamato-san would skillfully put a distance between him and everyone else. When he first noticed it, Sougo thought that Yamato-san was just as the same as him; they are awkward with human relationship. However, on further observation, the man acted quite differently while in the dorm. Tackling and messing around with Riku-kun, Mitsuki-san or Iori-kun, casually taking a bite from Tamaki-kun's or Nagi's spoon or portion… "Hmm, what is it, Sou?" … and even let Sougo to be spoiled in his embrace.

For a while, Sougo tried not to think too much about it. Afterall, he shouldn't be selfish. Maybe Yamato-san wanted him to interact with the other members more, or so he thought.

It was during one of their live talk that the reason finally came dawn on Sougo.

When the MC was asking the members relationship with each other, Nikaidou Yamato, being the leader, answered it flawlessly.

"Our grup has a lot of always-fighting couples. Ichi and Riku, Mitsu and Nagi, Sou and Tama; they are all tsunderes. Actually they are really close with each other," the answer sounded as if there was no underline meaning, but it was enough to put the entire audience, which was full of girls, in uproar and happiness. Even the MC has the look of "As expected of the leader". Even despite everyone's immediate reaction to oppose the statement "WE ARE NOT!", the audience was in full spirit for whatever reason.

That wasn't the only time. Sougo noticed that Yamato-san would always plan for their seat in the order of Iori-kun beside Riku-kun, while Mitsuki-san beside Nagi-kun, and himself beside Tamaki-kun.

Indeed, their leader was a very thoughtful person. That's why he would think about the fans first and foremost and would deliver the best fanservice that none of them could think of. That was why, the green-haired made a habit not to get too close to the others in public unless necessary.

As an idol, Sougo clearly understands this. Fans likes him being with Tamaki-kun, and them being close would increase their popularity, not only for [MEZZO"], it is also for [Idolish Seven]. However, deep inside him, irritation and impatience are bubbling up. In their short time together, in their frantic and busy schedule that they hardly talked in the dorm or meeting up for drinks anymore, is it too much to ask for him spending time with Yamato-san while working together? Could he also not have that? Just because fans don't wish for it?

Sougo bit his lips in frustration and clenched his fist in desperation.

He is an idol. He is one of the older members. He can't be selfish. Ousaka Sougo is the perfect, thoughtful, and kind man. He can't let his feeling surfaced. He can't let anyone, especially the man himself, knows.

He likes everyone in [Idolish Seven], but Yamato-san is special.

His playful and his mature smile, the figure that is always there to push him forward and steady his shaking figure, the gentle eyes which are always patiently waiting for him while not rushing anyone, the warm hands that will always affectionately pat his head, the broad shoulders which let him to lean on, the deep and soothing voice that always calms and reassures him… everything about Nikaidou Yamato.

Ousaka Sougo loves him.

* * *

"It's the sea!"

The older members of the grup laughed as they watched their center, Nanase Riku, leaped happily as they arrived at their new shooting location. Today, the team will host a show which introduced the local sea's food stands. Consequently, after that, they will have some free time to enjoy the night summer festival. Everyone was donned in each of their own swimwear, except Sougo. The man, unfortunately, got skin burn quite easily that he was the only one still wearing parka and carrying an umbrella around. For his petite figure though, his appearance gave the elegant and pretty atmosphere so it was all fine.

The team walked around the beach, trying some Yakisoba, cold noodles, and warabi mocha in three and two men team. Sougo couldn't be any happier when MEZZO" got to be in the same team with Yamato because their grup has uneven members. It was the best team assignment the leader had in thought, "Sou will need help to watch Tama", or so he said.

Since Yamato and Tamaki loves sweets, while Sougo likes spicy foods; their team got to sample Yakisoba stand which has more flavor. Naturally, Sougo would be seated in between the two bigger guys.

Frankly speaking, none of them knows how to give a proper comment about cuisine exquisite (and Tamaki is really poor at it). It was a relief that the director gave them some instruction beforehand and thankfully they managed to carry it off quite successfully while adding the funny banter between each member.

"Sou, eating too much spicy food is not healthy. How about trying something sweeter?" Yamato-san was probably signaling him to take a bite of Tamaki's plate for a little fanservice, but Sougo has a better idea.

Looking as innocent as he was, Sougo tilted his head and smiled, "You're right. Is it okay for me to taste a bite of Yamato-san's?"

"Eh?"

Before the older man could evade the moment, the light-haired boy inched a bit forward and opened his mouth, "Ah~"

Clearly knowing it would be awkward if he avoided feeding his dear members, Yamato immediately put on his actor mask and followed suit. "Alright, here," and offered a pinch of the noodles to the other. Sougo quietly slurped down the entire string of noodles before smiling as a response, "Un, sometimes this kind of taste is not bad."

Despite the unexpected banter, the director gave an OK and the show was carried on.

However, Yamato couldn't leave the little scene out of his mind when Sougo licked his lips after taking a bite of his Yakisoba. For some reason, the act was suggestive.

 _I shouldn't be thinking about this_. Determinedly, the leader of the team tried to brush off the strange feeling which starting to make a sound.

After each team had done each of their part, the seven of them were to sample the shaved ice stand. It was quite a popular one as it comes with many kinds of flavor, bitter included.

Instead of lining up on the counter like the previous parts, they were all seated down on six-people table, with Yamato as the leader was seated on the end of the table and the others on each side.

Naturally, Yamato ordered the standard red-bean flavor; Riku ordered for strawberry ones, Iori got himself the coffee flavor, while Tamaki insisted that he got the Ousama-purin flavor (it was amazing that they really have that in the menu). Nagi was speechless for a while, since he got to taste a Japanese trademark desert and pondering on the menu longer than anyone, however in the end he thoughtfully chose Mochi flavor. Mitsuki was already quick to decide on Melon. Sougo, himself, wasn't a fan of sweet things, so in the end he ordered green-tea with less milk for himself.

During on air, everyone introduced their own flavor and appropriately give their own respective comment regarding the taste. Tamaki was the most interesting one since the boy was excited by the Ousama-purin flavor and got worked up all over it. He wouldn't even let anyone have a taste of his ice.

As they were finishing the desert, Sougo noticed the bean stuck on Yamato's lips and chuckled for attention. "Yamato-san, you got a bean stuck here," slyly, the slender fingers reached for said bean, brushing the leader's lips by a second before being licked clean by the younger man's own tongue. "Un, as expected it was too sweet."

The act, of course, startled the entire member present, however before anyone could burst into their reaction, Sougo cleverly changed their attention right away, "Riku-kun and Tamaki-kun, too. You two have the syrup and the cream all over your mouth. Clean them properly," while handing the embarrassed boys some tissues to wipe with.

The rest of the members laughed whole-heartedly at their messy eating manner and remarked how Sougo was truly their mother of the team.

However, Izumi Mitsuki noticed that it wasn't necessary for the light-haired man to clean Yamato's bean by his finger if the tissue box was in front of him and then ate it himself, especially when he clearly and simply gave the younger members some tissue for the same deed.

And Nikaidou Yamato was the only one who noticed the gleam of mischief that shined on the man that was on his left side when he licked the bean off his own finger.

 _Eh? Isn't this bad?_  The two oldest members of the team couldn't help but shake the forthcoming feeling about their so-called mother of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review.
> 
> I hope it was interesting enough for people to consider yamasou /slapped


End file.
